Project Starstorm
by YoKaiShoubiao
Summary: A Pigmask experiment gone horribly right...With psychics being hunted down all across time for nefarious purposes, can Lucas and his friends stay safe? AU. Contains Psychic!Fuel, Psychic!Nana, Fan-Made Mother 4 Characters.
1. Prologue

**(((AN: Dajia Hao! YoKaiShoubiao here! And I'm expanding into earthbound fanfiction! Qing Xiǎngyòng!)))**

Ness awoke with a groan. He was in a grey cell with a window and no door.

Where was he? The last thing he remembered was walking in the park with Paula...Paula!

Was she okay? What if the pig people took her too?

Ness shook his head. She could handle herself. He looked out the window at the...at the...pink and purple city.

Well. Who built that anyway? Because they let a four-year old drop by the store to pick up paint.

The wall behind him opened up. Three of the pig people came in. Ness turned towards them with a smirk. "PSI Rockin'!"

The psionic red guitar with glowing yellow strings appeared in his left hand. A glowing blue pick appeared in his right.

What usually happened here was him strumming and unleashing multicolored hexagons that annihilate the enemy.

But what happened instead was a pig person jabbing a taser into his side and making him lose concentration.

Ness struggled and spat as they roughly manhandled him over to another room and strapped him into a chair. Taser Pig stayed by his side.

Ness heard clunking before looking up to see...No...it couldn't be...

"Hello Ness."

"Pokey."

"Please, Please, I go by Porky now."

"What do you want from me?"

Porky grinned. "Why, only to see my old friend. Is that so wrong?"

Ness grunted. "And?"

Porky scowled. "Geez. What's a king got to do to get some respect around here?"

Ness did a double-take. "Wait...King?"

"That's right. They call me King P, and the Nowhere Islands are my domain. That's where you are now, Ness. My own personal sandbox at the end of the world."

Ness sighed. "What do I have to do to get home, oh almighty king?"

"Sarcasm...Someone's not happy today. Well turn that frown upside down, as you just need to sit tight."

"Not like I can do much of anything else, what with the unbreakable Velcro and taser freak here."

That remark earned him another zap.

"See you soon, Ness! Not. Crank it!"

Taser Pig hit the button. Ness screamed. His veins glowed blue. His eyes shone yellow. When the process was done, Ness feel unconscious, still twitching.

Porky rubbed his hands together. "Who's the tough one now?"

The chair reclined into a bed as a respirator was lowered onto Ness. It slid back into a room labeled, "Cryogenic Chamber."

Porky looked at the previously empty jar, now filled with a glowing blue substance. He giggled.

"Tell Andonuts that Project Starstorm is a success. Tell the Commander to start hunting Psychics. And tell Little Miss Marshmallow to bring me some ice cream!"

He looked at a screen in his mech. PSI, that elusive power that just appeared in certain children around the age of Twelve. It would be his. All his.

 **(((AN: That's chapter! I'll try and update often. What will become of poor Ness? What is Project Starstorm? Find out... Most likely later than the next chapter. Heh-heh...Sorry. Zai Jiaaaaan!)))**


	2. Happy Boxes are Accidentally Bought

**(((AN: Dajia Hao! I know this doesn't match my update schedule, but hey.**

 **One thing about this fic: I decided to put Nana in the familial unit of Ed, Nan, and Alle, as Nana bears a striking resemblance to Nan and I feel like I need this to flesh out her character a bit more.**

 **I don't own Mother, As I am not Itoi. But you knew that already.)))**

Lucas sat bolt upright. He looked around the room.

That boy who got hurt...he looked to be Lucas's age... 'I hope he's okay...' Lucas thought.

'Don't be ridiculous,' thought the more rational side of him. 'It was just a dream. A spider robot? Liquid that glows? Please.'

But it felt so real...

Lucas shook his head and went back to sleep.

][][][][][][][][

In the morning, Lucas went to the Village Square. They just needed eggs today.

Lucas was stopped by that wierd peddler on his way to Ed's Trading Post.

"Hey, kid!"

Lucas tried to ignore him and keep moving. The peddler got in front of him. "Hey! Don't ignore your elders when they are speaking to you. Now. I heard recently about Hinata and Claws. Such a tragedy."

'Looks like he's trying a different tactic here,' thought Lucas. 'It's just like him to get their names wrong."

The man continues. "So, why don't you try a happy box? It will help you take your mind off of them."

Lucas shakes his head. This has happened every single day, and he was frankly sick of it.

"And, it's free!"

'If you could do the world a favor and shut up, that would be great.' Lucas thought angrily.

"I know money is tight for your family..."

'Ok, that does it!'

Lucas opened his mouth, carefully versing what he was about to say in his head.

And Fassad spoke. "And...Sold!"

Wait, WHAT?

"You are now the proud owner of a...Hap...py...Box?"

Lucas was gone. "Brat," cursed Fassad.

][][][][][][][][

Lucas arrived at the trading post, looking over at the counter. Ed was staring out the window.

Lucas cleared his throat. Ed didn't respond. Lucas grabbed a walking stick and poked him with it.

"Yah, Wuzzah?!"

Ed jumped and spun around. "Don't do that. You scared the living daylights outta me."

"R-right. S-s-sorry. Um...a dozen eggs, p-please."

"Wow, what's up with you? You're stammering more than when you're in the presence of my daughter."

Lucas stopped and blushed. Oh...he noticed...

"J-just don't like b-b-being yelled at, s-sir.

"I'm just giving ya a hard time. So, what do you have for me today?"

Lucas took out some home-baked cookies and a bundle of wool.

"Eggs, p-please."

"Alrighty. And hey, can you pass a message to Flint for me?"

"S-sure?"

Lucas leaned in close so Ed could whisper in his ear. "I saw someone who looked an awful lot like Claus up at Club Titiboo. He had some sort of robot helmet and a suit, though, so it was a little hard to tell. He might want to look into it."

Lucas nodded. He then went outside.

'Good Old Ed,' Lucas thought. 'One of the few people here who isn't "happy."'

On his way out, Lucas ran into Ed's daughters, Nana and Alle.

Nana smiled. "Hey Lucas!"

'Play...It...Cool...' thought Lucas.

"U-um...Hi?"

''Awesome. Aced it.'

Shut Up, Brain.

Nana looked at him funny for a bit before starting to talk. "Anyway, Fuel and I were going to go play in the Sunshine Forest later. You wanna come?"

"Y-ya-yeah. Sure!"

Nana beamed. "Great! See you then!"

Lucas nodded while trying to ignore the kissy faces that Alle was making behind her sister's back.

][][][][][][][][

When Lucas got home, he delivered the message to Flint and gave him the eggs.

That's when somebody knocked on the door.

Flint opened it. Lucas froze when he noticed who it was. Flint groaned.

Fassad was right at their door.

"Excuse me, please sign this and then fix your doorknob. Honestly."

Flint obliged. "Thank you. You are now the proud owner of this happy box."

"WHAT?" Flint roared.

Flint held back his rage. "May I please see that document?"

"Sure," Fassad said as he handed over the document.

"You probably don't even know how to read it." Lucas stopped. Fassad hadn't moved his mouth when he said that. Ok, this was beyond creepy.

Lucas glared at the man. "My f-f-father knows h-how to read."

Fassad seemed beyond surprised at this. "I could have sworn I didn't say that out loud..." He mused.

What surprised him further was Flint tearing the document in two.

Fassad grinned cruelly. "Oh, no. Flint, it appears you are under arrest for destroying official Pigmask documents. What a shame."

That's when Lucas noticed the two Pigmasks following behind Fassad.

Flint struggled against them, they began to drag him away.

Lucas ran after them. "No, Stop!"

Fassad shot him a glare.

"Stop!"

Fassad shoved Lucas to the ground.

"It would be best you learned your place."

Lucas began to cry. His hands began to flash blue.

"STOP!"

Lucas's voice echoes. A flash of light envelopes everything within a 30-foot radius. There is a deafening noise.

Everything is still.


End file.
